


Jay's Kinktober Day Four

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Baby its cold outside, Fingerfucking, Kinktober 2020, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, nonbinary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Four: Praise KinkSometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. Desperate times being horniness and desperate measures being fucking in the cold.
Relationships: Original Elf Character/Original Tiefling Character
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 3





	Jay's Kinktober Day Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StubbornAzzWhole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornAzzWhole/gifts).



> Ador belongs to me, Ben belongs to @StubbornAzzWhole.  
> This fic is the 2nd part of a three part series that will be explored throughout the duration of Kinktober, with the other parts coming later in the month!  
> Non-gendered terms used for nonbinary character's genitals & masculine terms used for trans man's genitals.

They had taken up refuge in the workhouse, although “house” was truly a generous descriptor for the makeshift structure. It had gone up early when the group had decided to work on reconstructing the sunken ship. Although they had cleared a safe path back to the cabin, the walk was nearly 2 miles. It made sense to have somewhere on site to warm up. Even a couple of hours against the biting cold and frigid sea spray was more than enough to dampen the spirits of even the heartiest of them. 

The workhouse was small, dug partially into the ground with a driftwood frame. It was insolutated with a haphazard collection of anything they could find to keep in the heat and even Adorwith the firepit built close to the opening it still wasn’t very warm. 

Despite the less than optimal setting, alone time was an exceptional rarity, so the two had opted to stay late to “finish up some things” and had retreated to the workhouse for some privacy. 

Truthfully, Ador didn’t mind the cold that much. Although the island was certainly colder than their homeland, freezing temperatures were as natural to them as breathing. 

Ben wasn’t quite so fortunate. Hailing from a tropical island paradise did have its occasional downsides. Even with a surplus of blankets and his wings wrapped tightly around his naked form, he still periodically reminded Ador that he really preferred when sex didn’t involve freezing to death. 

The solution to this of course was to press their bodies close together. The exchange of searing kisses and the tangle of blankets atop them was serving well to keep them from the worst of the cold. 

Things had gotten a bit easier in the last few weeks. They still hadn’t had sex that many times and more often than not Ador felt uncertain or overwhelmed with the whole ordeal, but they were learning fast. Most importantly they were learning to be more comfortable in the moment, building trust that Ben could love their body even if they didn’t. 

They let themself think just a little bit less, enjoying the slow slide of kisses they trailed down their lover’s body. Ador could not see his face from beneath the blankets, but they could feel the vibrations of his low moans under their lips. It made their heart race as they finally found their mark. 

They had never done this before, but it was something they had talked about. It had always seemed strange to Ador, the idea of someone putting their mouth _ down there _ . It wasn’t something they were particularly eager to have done to them just yet, but Ben obviously was more than a little interested.

Ador proceeded as they always did, with careful caution. They pressed their tongue gently to him, taking in his smell and taste for a moment before beginning in earnest. They brought their tongue up to where they knew he was most sensitive and let it flick lightly over his dick. He gasped and they hummed lightly. There was a sense of pride in doing this right, in knowing that they could make him feel good.

It encouraged them to double their efforts. They alternated between teasing kisses along his thighs, occasionally pressing gently into him, and taking his dick between their lips to run their tongue along its underside. They could feel him coming undone, the hitches in his breaths as he moaned and the faint trembling of his thighs. 

It almost startled them when he spoke, breathy and only mostly coherent, “Ah you’re- you’re  _ so good _ .”

Now it was Ador’s turn to gasp as their stomach clenched and a surprising amount of heat built between their legs. He hadn’t even touched them and they were already starting to feel light-headed. 

He must have noticed their sudden pause, the way their fingers tensed around his thigh because this time his voice had an intentional purr, “ You’re doing so well. Keep going just like that.”

Ador shuddered as they leaned back in to put their mouth on him. It was almost hard to focus with the fierce aching that was only growing stronger and lower in their gut. 

They listened carefully now. Every soft mutter of “perfect” or “just like that” telling them just how to take Ben apart. It was almost like a high, each quick moaned praise making their breath come quicker. 

When they felt his hand gently tangle in their hair followed by his soft moan of “Please don’t stop. I’m gonna cum,” all they could do was clench their legs together and whimper against his cock. The high pitched moan as they felt his dick throb in their mouth made their head spin wildly. They licked him through the waves of his orgasm until they felt him grow limp under their touch. 

Ador could feel their thighs quivering beneath them. With only his words he had made them so aching and needy, skin hot and mouth clammy. He laced their fingers together and pulled them up back from under the covers. His face was flushed and his eyes half-lidded with contentment. 

“That was really amazing,” he let out an airy laugh. He tamed his voice back into something more sultry, “Do you like it when I tell you how good you are?”

Ador flushed a bit at his directness, but they couldn’t ignore how their heart sped up. They gave him a shy nod.  _ Trust _ . He would take care of them. There was no judgement here. 

His lazy smile persevered as he pressed his lips to the pulse point of their neck and sprayed his fingers across their chest, “You were so perfect for me. Want to touch you, make you feel good too.”

“Y-yes ah okay,” they were already struggling to speak with how quickly their breath came as the fuzziness in their head returned.

He didn’t waste time teasing them, bringing his hand down between their legs and stroking them with a single finger. Ador let out a long and embarrassing whine, muffling it against his shoulder. He pressed gentle kisses along their neck and collarbone as he rubbed more insistently. 

Ben placed one finger strategically to rub along their outside as he pressed another into them. Their mouth went slack with a soundless moan as they dug their fingernails into his back. 

“You’re doing so good for me,” his breath was just below their ear. 

They were aching, desperate to be touched in a way that was new in its raw intensity. Every movement of his fingers only escalade the burning wetness within them. They should be humiliated, but the pleasure was mind numbing. 

He held them there for a while, working his finger in and out with a steady rhythm. Time seemed to melt away slowly. His pace was steady, but somehow the intensity seemed to only build faster. He had only just started to touch them... or maybe the two of them had been here like this forever. It hardly seemed like something worth remembering, so long as the slow drag of his fingers never stopped.

The second finger was a bit of a stretch. Ador whimpered as they took a moment to adjust around it. It didn’t take long, their body easily pliable to the work of his clever fingers. 

“You’re taking it so well, beautiful. Doing so good,” his voice was a raw whisper and  _ gods _ just when they thought the ache couldn’t get any deeper.

Their legs were shaking uncontrollably now. Their mind was drifting further and further out to sea. It was hard to think about anything at all anymore.

“F-feel weird,” they could hardly get the words out as they feel the world starting to shrink down around them.

“Want me to stop?” His voice might have carried concern, but Ador couldn’t tell any more.

“N-no,” they whined, “Please just. Don’t stop.” They held him impossibly tighter, one of the only things they could register aside from the overwhelming pleasure building in the depths of their body.

“Shh it’s okay. Come for me.”

Everything exploded around them at once. The pleasure hit them in waves cascading violently over rocky shores. It left them curled in on themself, gasping as they clenched around Ben’s fingers still thrusting steadily inside them. 

It took a moment for Ador to come back to themself. When they did, they were slumped in Ben’s arms, still twitching around his now much slower touch. 

Ador felt tingly all over, like the feeling of lightning in the air just after it strikes down to earth. They couldn’t help but giggle at the dizzying relief that hung heavy over both their mind and body. 

Ben ceased his ministrations, wiping his hand on the blankets before wrapping Ador in his arms in earnest. They sighed against his chest, a rare calm sleepiness settling upon them.

“I never knew you were into that. It’s honestly pretty hot,” he teased, blowing a raspberry against their cheek.

They groaned in false irritation, but the light-hearted calmness eventually forced them to devolve once again into giggling. 

The two stayed in the makeshift shelter a while longer, content to let the sun sink below the horizon and for the moon to take her vigil. As small crystals of powdery snow began to fall upon the sleeping earth, there was no doubt it was cold in the workhouse and even colder outside, but maybe a little less so than it had been before. 


End file.
